Harry Potter and the Vamps of Forks
by Basill
Summary: Female Harry Potter aka Illyakoria beats Voldy is betrayed and later meets Edward and Jasper but can the three learn to love and trust? I don't own Harry potter or Twilight! my first crossover and secant story so revews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

"I am sorry Mr. Black there is nothing more we can do." I heard the healer tell my adopted father as I laid in the bed. The war was over, Voldy had been killed barely a month ago, and it looked as if I was to soon follow. Siri came in to the room, his blue eyes were red rimed and a fake smile stretched his too thin cheeks. His black hair hung loosely around his shoulders.

"Hey pup." Siri said softly as he laid a boney hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." I croaked out tiredly, as he ran a slider finger down my bald head, a single tear slid down his face. "It's not so bad Siri." I said trying to bring a real smile to his face as I rolled my eyes.

"I can't loose you pup." Siri said hoarsely as I grabbed his large hand into my smaller one.

"It will be fine Siri. I'll be with Cedric, mom, dad, and Moony again. We all die one day, and at least I still have time before I go to meat them." I said with a smile as I swung my legs over the bed. Siri had to steady me so I wouldn't fall over as I picked up my wand. Della, my shadow wolf came to stand next to me her emerald green eyes bored into mine with worry.

"I'm fine girl." I said as I picked up my raven black wig and put it on. The fake hair reached mid back and curled slightly at the ends. I sighed as Siri blinked back tears at the sight. I saw him flex his fingers as if itching to pull his fingers through my 'hair.'

"Why don't we leave?" Siri asked me softly; startled I turned to look at him.

"Where would we go?" I asked him tugging at my dark blue dress with a green hem, the dress of a grey sorceress, a title only a few in history ever held and I am the youngest girl to hold the title, soon though I would be buried in it, a depressing thought if there ever was one.

I thought we could go away, there's this town called Forks in Washington and a doctor there, he might be able to help you." Siri said sheepishly, it took me a moment to find out what he was saying, because he was talking so fast.

"Washington as in the Washington in the U.S.A, as in across the pond?" I asked looking at my godfather as if he had lost his mind. When I heard him so go away I thought to somewhere closer than America.

"Yes," Siri said with a serious look on his face. I sighed softly, I wanted to leave, and America would give me a place to live out the rest of my short life. A place away from reporters and fans, a place to relax, but I knew this went deeper for Siri. America was a place of wild magic, the type of magic that I channel on a daily base, the type that is dangerous and has killed more than a few who have tampered with it. I also knew that Siri was hoping that it would save me. If not then there was one good doctor in the place named after an eating utensil.

I smiled at my godfather who had a nervous look on his face, almost as if he were afraid I would say no to him. "Sure Siri," I said with a forced smile as he grabbed my hand, a true smile flickered across his lips. I smiled at him, albeit sadly, but it was a smile all the same. I just wanted my godfather to be happy again, and sitting in England watching me waste away would not bring a smile to his lips.

"Good! Siri exclaimed happily and I couldn't help but to smile at his excitement. Perhaps soon enough my smile would be a real one.

That night Siri and I boarded the plane for Port Angelus Della sat quietly under a notice-me-not spell at my feet. The ride was long and tedious as we made our way the muggle way. The moment we set our feet down on America soil I felt a rush of wild magic examine us, my eyes watered at its sad acceptance. It knew I was dying and it accepted my fate. It would not aid in my recovery as I knew it wouldn't. Wild magic was natural, it could since my fate and my own acceptance, but it would not harm Siri either. Of this it promised, Siri would not be able to use it but it would not attack his magic. It was its gift to me, in order to allow me some familiarity before death clamed me.

"Come on kid." Siri said shouldering his bag and making his way over to a black mustang. Siri opened my door for me and I smiled at him as I got in. Della laid down in the back seat as Siri got behind the wheal. Soon I was asleep when I woke up I was in a comfortable bed with Della, Siri was in a seat next to my bed.

"You had me worried there for awhile." Siri said softly making me frown as I looked at the clock, it was almost ten in the morning and Siri looked as if he hadn't slept all night. On secant thought he probably hadn't.

"I'm fine Siri." I said with a yawn, "Go and get some sleep." I said but he shook his head, stubborn males.

"I have a surprise for you." Siri told me with a half smile as four people came into the room. The first was a brown haired woman with kind brown eyes, next to her stood a dark skinned male with black eyes who smirked sadly at me. Behind them were a blond male with cool grey eyes and a female with blond hair and dreamy blue eyes.

These were the only people in the whole world I trusted, these four had stood by my side since the beginning, even when the Wesley's betrayed me. Hermione Granger her fiancé Blasé Zabini, Draco Malfoy and his fiancé Luna Lovegood, these were my siblings in all but blood.

"You didn't really believe that we would let you come here alone did you? How ever would you get back and forth from school? And just think about the learning experience this is!" Herm said with a hint of teasing in her voice. Something I had not heard since before Ron's betrayal.

"I believe she did dear sister." He said smirking as Luna swatted his arm in amusement.

"I didn't want you to watch me die." I admitted lowering my eyes. I heard Herm sigh as she climbed in bed. I felt her wrap her arm around me.

"We aren't going to allow you to die Illyakoria, do you understand me? You are not leaving us, and you are not giving up!" Herm told me sternly. I nodded my head as sleep claimed me once again.

Like? Don't like? Suggestions for the next chapter? Should it be a HP/EC? I think it should be but I'm willing to try my female Potter with anyone if enough people demand it.


	2. Chapter 2

Notice: Many people are under the impression that Harry aka Illyakoria has cancer, I can assure you that Illya does not have cancer. I plan on making her have a disease that is rare and completely fake mixed in with a real disease that runs in my family that causes hair loss. Also I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight! If I did I would not have created Ginny or Isabella (Bella, how I shudder at that dreaded name, why couldn't they call her Izzy?). Nor would I right fan fiction. ! P.s. in case people try and flame me know that Severus Snape is an angel compared to me, I don't mind helpful criticism, but do not insult me because my response won't be pretty.

**So enjoy**

I spent the rest of the day in bed watching movies with my siblings. Surprisingly Luna even got Draco to watch them. I couldn't help but to smile at that. I allowed the laughter of those I loved most in the world to loll me to sleep that day.

The next day I rode with Herm and we raced the others to school. We won of course and Draco pouted making us snicker as Blasé rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Vamp alert." Luna said softly as a silver Volvo pulled up. Draco and Herm were in front of me immediately and Blasé and Luna took rear guard. Since I had became sick the four of them had taken on the duty of protector. The fact that I had once been captured by Voldy and attacked by vamps that worked for him.

"Hush you four." I told them with a frown, we weren't at war anymore and the vamps could hardly be blamed for what they were, no more than we could be blamed for what we were. They smiled sheepishly as they got out of formation. I shook my head in amusement as I looked over at the car and the most beautiful people I had ever seen stepped out of the car. Two females, one was short and pixie like with black hair the same color as mine used to be the other was a blond who looked like she could be a model.

Then there were three males, one was tall and brawny, one looked as if he was in immense pain and the other looked completely bored as the others talked around him. The eyes swung toward us and there eyes widened in shock, there eyes were not the red color of human drinkers but the topaz color that represented animal drinkers.

I snorted in amusement before turning to my siblings. "Let's go." I said smirking, my siblings smiled at my amusement before nodding. I couldn't help being amused at them. "If they hurt you I will personally kill them." Luna said in her dreamy voice before walking away making me sigh and shake my head. It wasn't widely known, but Luna was a seer, and a damn good one at that.

The others shrugged before dispersing off to there own classes and leaving me to mine. The first thing I did when I got to class was give the profe…I mean teacher the note Siri wrote me this morning that explained to them about my condition when suddenly the blond model vamp comes striding in, her nose in the air making me snort. She reminded me of how Draco used to be if it weren't for the pain in her eyes.

Oh, it was well counseled, and I doubted any of the muggle's could see it, but she had been hurt, and hurt bad. Perhaps not as badly as me, but hurt all the same. My heart went out to the blond and I truly hoped that who ever had hurt her she had killed. Perhaps not the best wish for the Savior of the Light, but I am not a grey sorceress for nothing, and I'm dieing so I can think what ever I want.

"Take a seat next to Miss. Howl." The teacher said motioning towards the hurt blond; I shrugged as I made my way over to the girl. She sneered at me and eyed my wig with distaste, I simply ignored her. I knew she could tell my hair was fake, but I wouldn't allow that to make me feel inferior.

Being sick did not make me any less of who I am, physically my strength might be felling me but I still had my magic and my knowledge to rely on and would until I was berried six feet under the ground.

By the time the lunch period came around I was exhausted and could barely see straight, I had my mask in place to hide it from my siblings, but they kept giving me worried glances. "I'm fine," I lied with a smile at them as we ate, they didn't notice that the food disappeared off of my spoon only a secant before I put it in my mouth.

"Hello." A blond girl said pressing up against Draco making sweet Luna glare at her. You must be the new students, I'm Jessica." She said with a flirtatious smile at my brothers.

"Yes were the Potter siblings." Herm said, they had decided for the sake of less confusion. The rest of us didn't say anything allowing Herm to speak for us while Luna shot the Jessica girl a glare worthy of Voldy. Just then I felt eyes on us and turned my head to see the bronze haired boy and the one who looked like he was in pain looking over at us, a look of curiosity on both of there faces.

That's Japer Howl and Edward Cullen." The Jessica bent told me seeing were my eyes were.

"Doesn't matter," I said crisply. I knew her type, she would gossip and in my health I couldn't afford to get angry. A smirk lit Draco's lips at my words.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Draco shouted at the two vampire boys and I couldn't stop the embarrassment from warming my face as Luna punched her fiancé. I would get the bloody ass whole for that.

Next was biology where I sat next to Jasper who kept glancing at me as I studiously ignored him and was out of there the moment the bell rang. Damn the vamps were starting to make me uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes tiredly as I made my way to the gym.

Ok here is the tally so far: (Who ever doesn't get paired in this one will get pared up in my next story)

2: Jasper/Illya

3: Edward/Illya

0: Emmit/Illya

What if I do a Edward/Illya/Jasper so that away everyone is happy? Tell me what you think or if it should just be one or the other?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I was just informed that it is Hale not Howl, but I kind of think Howl is ironic since they don't like Wolves and all. So this is Au and I like irony there knew name is Howl, poor Jazz and Rose. (Snickers evilly) Any-who I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight so enjoy, . Alright, fine I won't call them Howl. (Sighs sadly with puppy dog eyes).

*************** (Emmett's p.o.v) ****************

Alice hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary so we didn't expect the new students. There were five in all, three girls and two boys, the opposite of us. We stood at three guys and two women, if you don't count our parents. Alice talked happily about her mate and my mate, Rosaline Hale rolled her eyes at her as Jazz and Edward looked on in amusement.

"Oh, look!" Innocent Alice said pointing at the new students who were walking away.

"Look at that wig! It's awful!" Rose said pretending to gag making me laugh. She was right after all, the wig looked fake and I betted even a human could tell what it was.

"Maybe she wants to try different hairstyles or something?" Edward said with a half smirk, but Jazz wasn't laughing with us. A frown marred his face.

"Can you read them Ed?" Jazz asked wearily.

"I didn't try," Edward said raising an eyebrow as Jazz put on the pretence of dating Alice in order to keep the human males away. Slowly we made our way to class and I kissed my beautiful mate before heading off to my own class.

Later we would come to regret laughing at the girl. Later we would look at our actions with shame, but for now we couldn't see what was in front of us.

************** (Rose's p.o.v) **************** **

There was something strange about the new kid in my first period class, she had to sit by me whom annoyed me to no end but the way she looked at me was almost as if she knew. That thought would have made me shiver had I been human. Instead I worked in silence, ignoring the irritating girl who hadn't said even two words. The stupid teacher messed up on my name, honestly, Howl? Can't they get it right? I blamed the new girl for the mispronunciation. Viciously I made fun of her 'accessories' if you know what I mean. I mean come on who wares wigs in this day and age? Even when I had been human wigs were considered out of date.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough for me as we got our normal plate and sat in silence. "I'm fine." We heard the wig wearing girl tell her siblings. Her voice was full of fatigue as if she hadn't slept in months.

"I can't hear them." Edward said with a frown as Jazz began to worry if they were a threat to us.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked, her usual playfulness replaced with worry.

"My gift fails as well; it feels as if someone is blocking them. Trying to read the makes me feel tired." Jazz said and we heard that Jessica girl walk up to them.

"Hello," She said in a tone of voice that made us want to gag. We watched the petite blond girl glare at Stanley (Not sure if this is the right last name) "You must be the new students, I'm Jessica." She said as I rolled my eyes waiting for the stupid girl to spread her gossip.

"Yes, we are the Potter siblings." The brunet said with an uninterested look at Stanley My brothers turned from looking at the walls to look at the wig wearing Potter. I noticed her heart beat slowed down to an almost sleepy pace.

"That's Japer Howl and Edward Cullen." Stanley said making me glare at the stupid name she gave us, the idiot knew it was Hale, NOT Howl, "dumb chit." I said loud enough for my siblings to hear, but soft enough that the humans couldn't.

"Doesn't matter!" The green eyed wig wearing Potter said as if annoyed by the girl. A smirk curved the blond boy's lips.

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" He shouted at my brothers making Emmit Alice and I laugh. All of the Potter girl's glared at him. The dark Potter snorted in amusement, "Illya's going to kill you for that Drake." He murmured to the blond boy loud enough for us to hear.

"Damn right I will." We heard the girl mutter to herself in irritation. I smirked at the boy, getting the stupid wig wearer and my brothers in one shot, that's an accomplishment. I didn't relies that later I would regret all of the rude comments I said about her, weather in my head or allowed.

************** (Jasper's p.o.v) ****************

I couldn't read the new students emotions, every time I tried I became sick to my stomach and drowsy, two feelings I had not felt since I was turned. I couldn't help but get annoyed at the things my siblings said about the new girl, Illyakoria Potter. I wraped my arms around my sister as we made our way into the school, saw her to her class before meeting up with Edward. Our relationship was hard to describe, unlike with the rest I couldn't call Edward my brother, it felt wrong somehow and he said the same thing, so perhaps friends, I don't know. Alice likes to tease me about being an empathy that is confused by my own emotions. Any way we didn't really see her until lunch when she met Stanley, but she left soon after only her next class was with me. She had to sit beside me and I noticed she didn't have a smell.

I saw her play idly with a necklace in the shape of a large majestic wolf. I could not help but to continuancely glance at her, she was a puzzle and I wasn't used to puzzles. I couldn't help but to wonder about her. She was the first out of class when the bell rang much to my annoyance.

************** (Edwards's p.o.v) **************

I loathed not being able to hear the Potter's thoughts. It was annoying. I was use to knowing everything and now I knew nothing, epically about the wig wearing Potter. I wanted to know why she wore that awful hair piece. Then there was Alice who kept getting annoyed at not being able to see the future, and Jazz who couldn't read there emotions. There was something different about the Potters and I intended to find out what it was.

*********** (Alice's p.o.v) ***************

I didn't see the new student's coming and there lied my biggest problem with them. I wouldn't have not liked them if I could read there futures, and I might not of actively made fun of the wig, but I didn't stop Rose from doing so, a mistake on my part. I was just so frustrated with my powers being blocked if it had anything to do with the Potters, well that's not completely true, one Potter. Illyakoria, anything that dealt with her I couldn't see. That frustrated me and if I were human I would have had a headache from straining my powers so hard. All I could think was that at least I could go home and my mate would be joining us soon. How I missed my Sev, I hadn't seen him in a long time due to some problems back at home that he had refused to talk to me about in letters. Perhaps he would be able to explain things to me.

Yay! Ch.3 is up.

Ok, final tally is…

2 Ed/Illya

2 Jazz/Illya

5 Jazz/Illya/Ed


	4. Chapter 4

As you already know I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. If I did well I wouldn't be a workaholic with three jobs right out of High school. I'd be somewhere in England. So enjoy and don't forget that I want loads of reviews!

My condition was getting worse by the day, I barely slept at night and my siblings took it in turns to sleep beside me. Apart of me wanted to die so that I was no longer a burden on my family. Another part of me selfishly was glad someone was with me at night. I visited the doctor only when the Cullen father was out of the office or my doctor came to me. I didn't need the vampires knowing. I had caught Rose making fun of my hair and the fact that I wore a wig.

I won't say that her remarks didn't hurt, because they did but I wasn't stupid as to what was happening either. What ever had caused her to hurt was festering, I could see it. She hadn't ever had a release and I was a new student that blocked any power they might have had to use. I knew I blocked any vampirism gifts, I had since I had became a grey sorceress, our secrets were too dangerous to allow an enemy to get a hold of, and the leader of the Volturi was an enemy who could read minds. There for I was the target, oh, she didn't know that I heard her none of them did, and I knew that she would not of been so cruel had she known I could hear her, but she didn't.

Anyways, whose to say she won't a) pity me, b)make fun of my condition, or c) be devastated at how cruel she had been, none of which I wanted to happen.

It was nearly a month from the day we had started school that my condition took a turn for the worse. I couldn't move from my bed and I hurt everywhere. Nobody could touch me without setting my nerves on fire. I used my magic to help me, and my siblings were so busy that they didn't notice how ill I was and Siri had already left for work. Even now I refused to be weak in front of my family so I painfully got in Herm's car, ignoring the fire in my veins.

When we pulled up I forced myself to get out of the car and made my way inside, ignoring the calls from my siblings and the confused looks from the Cullen/Hales. I skipped lunch altogether and through up everything that had been in my stomach. By the time gym had come around I felt slightly better than I had earlier but asked to sit out. The coach, Mr. Clapp wouldn't hear of it. Said I looked perfectly healthy to him. We were to play dodge ball. I saw Rosaline, Emmit and Jasper sitting in the stands and sighed. Today was not my day.

Within moments Jessica had ran into me knocking me down. My wig went flying off of my head revealing the pale skin of my scalp.

"Oh this is too funny! Potters bald!" Stanley said making the others laugh, but I couldn't think of that right now as I balled myself up to stop the pain from knocking me out. Somebody reached out and touched me and I couldn't stop the agenizing scream from escaping. It hurt so much and the laughter died as my siblings came running in, pushing past people to get to me. The last thing I remembered was a tearful Herm gathering me into her arms.

*************** (Hermione's p.o.v) *************

I noticed the pained look on my sisters face this morning but was so busy that I didn't have time to question her and by the time we were in the car it slipped my mind. When we pulled up to school she got out of the car and made her way into the school, ignoring our calls to come back. We sat at our normal table, quiet and very much afraid. Illya might not always eat but she never doesn't come to the cafeteria. I would of gone looking for her but I'm her best friend and knows how she hates to seem weak in front of others. I did call Siri ad told him to get a doctors appointment for today though. I was called out of my last class as were the others and we were almost at the gym door to retrieve Illya when the most tortured scream I had ever heard pierced the air.

I didn't even bother about hall edacities as I took off towards the sound of my sister. With tears pouring down my face I pushed past the students, hearing someone screaming for Illya, only to relies that the person screaming was me. Pain filled emerald orbs looked at me as I grabbed my sister, holding her shaking body to me. I watched as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and the darkness claimed her.

************* (Luna's p.o.v) ********

"No Illya, no wake up!" Hem's called out as I turned into my fiancé's hold, tears sliding down my own face at Herm's sobs. "You have to wake up! I told you I won't let you die! Now wake up! Wake up damn it wake up!" Herm's commanded as Blasé pulled her away, his dark face was pale and fear was in his dark eyes. "No!" Hems screamed at him refusing to move. She had known Illya since they were eleven; they had been sisters long before any of the rest of us came along. "I won't leave her! I can't I promised. I promised." Herm's sobbed as Illya's body began to twitch and shake in Herm's arms.

Not one student moved, the teacher stood wide eyed as he looked at my sisters. "Siri." I said softly before turning on one of the students, "Go to the office and get Sirius Black!" I demanded and the scared kid nodded before taking off. Within minuets Siri came running in. Only then did Herm give in and move so that Siri could take her spot.

We all knew that Illya was Siri's sanity, she was all that was keeping him alive and the thought that we might lose her was scary.

"You have to wake up Illya. You have to come back to me, I can't lose you. Please I just can't. I know you want to see your parents and Cedric and Moony again. I know you don't want to be in any more pain love and I know I should let you but I can't. your needed here. You belong among us cub, please wake up please." Siri begged and someone must of called the Ambulance because they came and took her away, Siri road with them and Herm told him we'd meet them there.

Quietly and almost brokenly Herm bent down and picked up the wig that Illya was so fond of and glaring evilly at the balls that littered the floor. We watched as she picked the balls up and through them as hard as she could at the walls, one by one the balls were destroyed and nobody stopped her. When the balls were all flat she sank to her knees and berried her face in the wig and let out a howl of anguish as we gathered around her. I couldn't find any words that would have any meaning to Herm's.

"Why?" Herms sobbed as the students left followed by the teacher, the only people who stayed were the Cullen's and Hales. "Hasn't she been through enough? Hasn't she suffered enough?" Herm's sobbed and I didn't know how to answer that. "Why can't it go back the way it was before Ron sold us out? Before Riddle killed my parents? Why does she have to be sick? Why did he betray us? Why?" She sobbed with such pain in her eyes that I had to look away, I couldn't face her.

"You know why Hermione, what does Illyakoria say when you her?" Draco asked patiently, pain echoed in his eyes. Illya was always the one we turned to with that question, she was always the one who helped us when we needed it and yet we can't help her? The fates were cruel and unfair to our poor sister.

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people and good things happen to bad people and there's nothing anybody can do about it, but to surrender and cry about it doesn't do anybody any good. We just got to keep our heads up and smile and live to fight another day or the bad guys win." Herm said calming down a bit as Draco nodded.

"And that's what we'll do, for her we have to stay strong." Blasé said kissing the top of Herm's head as we all nodded. For our sister we would be strong, for her we would keep our heads up.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Could be better? I nearly cried writing this by the way. Did anybody else? Review plz! I hope to have Illya and Edward and Jasper together within the next few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Twilight characters and I love reviews so review!

************ (Jaspers p.o.v) **************

The moment she hit the floor her wig went flying to reveal a pale scalp. My first thought was cancer, but that just didn't sound right. Something told me that cancer would be a walk in the park to whatever the Potter girl had. I reached down to help her up, scowling at those laughing at her when she let out an ear splitting scream full of pain. I backed away startled and looked to my siblings when suddenly the brunet Potter woman came in screaming for Illya, a wild fear was in the depths of her eyes. I saw Illyakoria fall unconscious, her breathing ragged and pain filled even in sleep.

"No Illya, no wake up, You have to wake up! I told you I won't let you die! Now wake up! Wake up damn it wake up!" The brunet commanded as the boy, Blasé pulled her away, his dark face was pale and fear was in his dark eyes. "No!" the girl screamed at him refusing to move "I won't leave her! I can't I promised. I promised." she sobbed as Illya's body began to twitch and shake in her arms.

"Siri." The blond female said softly before turning on one of the students, "Go to the office and get Sirius Black!" she demanded and the scared kid nodded before taking off. Within minuets a black haired older man came running in. Only then did the brunet Potter give in and move so that the man, Siri could take her spot.

You have to wake up Illya. You have to come back to me, I can't lose you. Please I just can't. I know you want to see your parents and Cedric and Moony again. I know you don't want to be in any more pain love and I know I should let you but I can't. You're needed here. You belong among us cub, please wake up please." Siri begged and I saw Edward call Carlisle and soon an Ambulance came and took her away, Siri road with them and the brunet told him they would meet him there.

"Why?" Herms sobbed as the students left followed by the teacher, the only people who stayed were them and my siblings and I "Hasn't she been through enough? Hasn't she suffered enough?" the brunet sobbed, but no answer came. "Why can't it go back the way it was before Ron sold us out? Before Riddle killed my parents? Why does she have to be sick? Why did he betray us? Why?" She sobbed with such pain in her eyes that I was glad that I couldn't read there emotions.

"You know why Hermione, what does Illyakoria say when you her?" the blond boy, Draco asked patiently, pain echoed in his eyes.

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people and good things happen to bad people and there's nothing anybody can do about it, but to surrender and cry about it doesn't do anybody any good. We just got to keep our heads up and smile and live to fight another day or the bad guys win." The brunet said calming down a bit as Draco nodded.

"And that's what we'll do, for her we have to stay strong." Blasé said kissing the top of Herm's head as they all nodded

I looked at my siblings and saw the same questions I had mirrored in there eyes. What was wrong with Illyakoria? Who was this Ron man and why was the name sounding familiar? In fact why did Illya sound so familiar? These were but a few of the questions running through my mind and I couldn't help but to sigh. Perhaps Carlisle will have some answers. I truly hoped he did for all of our sakes.

******************** (Edward's p.o.v) *****************

I will admit, I was confused and irritated by my anger when the potter girl got knocked down, and the fear that welled up in me when she let out an ear piercing scream when Jazz went to help her up. There was something about her that drew mw to her, much like Jasper did. I just couldn't place it. Later when we got home we were met by Sev sitting on the couch. The man looked better than he had the last time he was here.

"Sev!" Alice cried running and jumping into her mates' arms and I couldn't help but to grin as he twirled her around. I looked around for Carlisle but he must of still been at the hospital, one look at Esme's told me that she was worried over something.

"Hello love." Sev said with a slight chuckle at my sisters antics.

"So tell me everything!" Alice demanded and even Esme laughed at her as Sev pulled her to sit down on the couch.

"It's finished, after so longer the war has ended, but the price is scary. The one who ended it all, well I think you would all love her. She's brave and honest and powerful, she took on ancient magic, becoming the youngest Grey sorceress ever. I don't doubt that she would love you all, she doesn't care much for our kind but she has made exceptions before. However the last letter I got before I left said that she and those closest to her moved away." Sev said with a sad smile, I didn't need to read his mind (which due to his occlumacy shields I couldn't) to tell that he cared for the girl and was saddened but something told me there was more to it than what he was saying.

"Why did she leave dear?" Esme asked with a frown. Sev was technically my uncle, since he was Esme's half brother, but he was more of another brother since he was with Alice.

"She was dying, she had been sick for awhile, but what ever she did to kill the basterd sped up the process. Her death is going to be painful, I'm only glad she has those whom are trustworthy with her." Sev said with such sorrow that I knew if he could cry he would of.

"Many people betrayed her, the headmaster and one of her best friends and most of his family among them. She grew up in an abusive house, beaten by her muggle aunt and uncle. She lived under a cubard until she was eleven, barely given the minimal substance to survive, forced to do work that she shouldn't of had to do. She never had a childhood and then she entered our world, the headmaster commanded that I treat her like scum, paid a boy to be her friend using money out of her vaults, yet she survived and regardless of everything she showed such compassion that it could rival even Carlisle. When someone needed her she was there, she stood by her beliefs, she was a Slytherin in lion's cloths, she knew what was going on with the headmaster and myself and found it amusing to call me her honorary uncle." Sev said and I knew he was proud of that title.

"So I'm an aunt?" Rose asked him with a smirk.

"Technically, yes, I do believe she would gladly call you her aunt Rose. I only wish you could meet her, the fates have never been kind to her." Sev said and Jasper sent calming waves towards our brother.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Esme asked with tears in her eyes, tears that would never flow down her beautiful face.

With a smile Sev reached up and took out a picture from his shirt pocket. He handed it to Esme with a smile. "She's the one in the middle." He said with a proud smile of a father talking about his daughter.

"She is pretty." Esme said passing the picture to Rose who went wide eyed and dropped it to the floor. Curiously I looked down to see the picture that had startled Rose and winced at what I saw.

"No, no, no, no, no." Rose said over and over again in her mind as she backed away from a picture of the bald Illyakoria standing beside the brunet one and a red headed boy.

"On her right is Hermione Granger and on her left is the man who sold her out, the traitor Ronald Weasley, her names Illyakoria, but everyone calls her Illya." Sev said not realizing how wide eyed Rose had gotten.

"This was right after Illya lost her hair and the only picture I have of her Rose so don't ruin it." He said as he bent down to retrieve it. My siblings and I shared a look.

"We didn't know." Alice said shakily bringing Sev's attention to her; a frown marred his features as he looked at his distressed mate.

"What is wrong love? What didn't you know?" He asked her as he pocketed the picture.

"She's here, in Forks Sev. She's in the E.R." Jasper said taking pity on Alice as Sev whipped around to stare at Jazz. "She had some sort of attack in gym so Ed called Carlisle and the ambulance came and took her away."

What ever will Sev do? Any ideas on a name for the new disease? I'm kind of clueless for a name and hope that somebody has one. Probably won't update this weekend or until Wednesday, So please give me lots of reviews! Also if anyone knows of any good Hp/Riddick let me know. Oh yea and if you don't review I'll get Sev on you! We all know how mean he can be!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry potter or Twilight and want to thank all of my reviewers, and now to the chapter you have all been waiting for:

Illyakoria laid in the hospital bed, her forehead marred with pain as shivers racked her body. She didn't know why they didn't leave her alone to her pain; she felt her body converse and shake. She felt the icy pins that seemed to tear through her body and looked over with pain filled emerald green eyes to look at Siri and Herm. Hem was crying again and Siri looked close to tears, behind them her other siblings stood.

"Please let it end. Please." Illya begged of her family the pain was too much. Herm began to cry harder at those words while Siri looked stricken. What could they say to her? Words of comfort were meaningless; to tell her the pain would stop soon wouldn't help because they knew it would return. There was nothing they could do for her.

Not long afterward Severus came rushing into the room, the Cullen kids not far behind. With a snarled Herm rounded on them, ignoring her previous potion professor as she glared at the vampires.

"What are you doing here?" Luna demanded, her normal dreamy look gone, replaced with intense anger.

"We came to see if Illya was alright Luna." Sev said with a frown, he didn't understand the anger in the girl's eyes as he made his way to Illya's bedside.

"Not you Sev, them. You should have heard the rude things they said about her! You should have seen her face when she heard them talking about the wig you bought for her, and she didn't do a damn thing to them!" Draco snarled as he glared at the vamps.

"This is not the place to speak of that." Siri butted in as he ran a hand over Illya's head.

"Make it stop, please make it stop! It burns." Illya moaned in pain as Sev blocked everybody else out, focusing in on Illya. "Let me turn you Illya, please." Sev pleaded but she shook her head, even through the pain she knew what he asked, something she could not accept.

"No, no just end it. Let me see mom, and dad, and moony, and Cedric, please end it. Please Sev make it stop." Illya begged with tears leaking down her face, a tortured expression crossed over his face as if warring with himself but before he could do anything Jasper pushed waves of drowsiness towards her and with in secants she was fast asleep.

Illya's siblings glanced at him as if knowing exactly were the sleepiness came from. There looks were full of approval towards Jasper as Sev petted Illya's bald head. "Why does she refuse letting me turn her? Why can't she just agree to it so that she can live?" He asked as Siri placed a hand on Sev's arm.

"Her only wish is to see them again professor. To deny her that might be the cruelest thing we can do, and right now we make her suffer through pain instead of giving her a well deserved release, sometimes I wonder if we aren't being to selfish as it is." Herm said sadly she wouldn't acknowledge the Cullen's here because she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that when she spoke to them her magic would easily get the best of her.

"The best we can do is give her a reason to live, perhaps if she finds someone who loves her with all of there hearts she will consent to being turned." Herm said with a sigh, she looked older than her years as she looked at Illya. She didn't see the hurt that flashed across both Jaspers and Edwards faces at the very thought of Illya belonging to somebody else.

The whole room was silent. For the rest of the weak Illya was kept in the hospital, one of her siblings were constantly with her and the Cullen's were informed to stay away until she was awake. It was already decided that if Illya accepted the apologies the Cullen's owed her the others would as well, if not well then nether would the others. As for Sev he didn't ask for an explanation, saying he would wait until Illya got one as well.

By the time she was allowed out the pain had receded into the dull ache it always seemed to be these days. She was still weak and relied on her siblings more than not. That night she was informed that Sev was at the Cullen's.

Illya hadn't been sure that Sev hadn't been a dream from the pain and was glad that he wasn't. Immediately she wanted to see him.

"Perhaps they should come here love?" Siri half asked, half told her. He didn't want her up and about and after some of the stories he heard from the other kids he really didn't want her at the Cullen's.

"Only if the meeting can take place downstairs," Illya compromised as Della stood beside her, worry was in the wolf's eyes. Siri frowned but reluctantly nodded, her siblings frowned darkly at the thought of the vamps, the only two they liked even a little was Jasper and Edward, and they only liked them because of Luna's visions showed there sister happy with them.

************************* (Illya's p.o.v) *******************

Draco and Blasé helped me down stairs as Herm cooked dinner and Luna sat reading a letter from her father, that man did much for our war efforts, and encouraged Luna to come with us. A smiled tiredly as my brothers sat me down and Siri came in with my wig.

"They will be here in a few Illya." Siri told me with a sad smile. I nodded as I played with my wig. I couldn't help but think on the war and on the betrayals we all faced. A sad smile crossed my lips as I thought of those that should be among us.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a knocking on the door; Luna gracefully stood and opened the door as Herm brought our food into the living room.

"Uncle," I greeted the man whom had risked so much for all of us. Sev didn't say anything as he made his way over to me. Silently he picked me up and sat down with me on top of his lap. I couldn't help but to barrow into him.

It was then that I noticed the brown haired chit clutching onto Edward Cullen's arm. A part of me was angry that he had someone until I noticed who it was. I was surprised that Sev hadn't noticed who the girl was.

"Bella Swan, chief swan's daughter, she's Edwards mate." Sev said seeing who I was looking at.

"Hello." The chit said in a shy voice that didn't fool me even for a secant. She might look different but I could read her magic, a gift from my own magic.

With a burst of speed and agility that I shouldn't have had I had my wand facing the girl. "That is not Bella Swan Severus." I growled at my uncle for bringing that woman anywhere near me. I didn't care that he didn't realize who the woman was. He shouldn't of brought anybody but the Cullen's and Hales.

A look of fear entered the chits face and a mad glint entered her eyes. I don't think anyone but I saw the mad glint. "Illya, you're sick, and delusional. That is the chief's daughter." Siri told me with a frown as I aimed my wand at him in warning before moving it towards Bellatrix Lestrange. Hem took her wand out and pointed it at the others.

My godfather and my other siblings looked at us as if we had lost our minds, except for Blasé who took his wand out and aimed it at the vamps that had moved to protect the bitch that had killed Moony. As if sensing my distress Della came trotting into the room to stand protectively in front of me.

"Who?" The chit asked faking confusion.

"Don't play games with me." I seethed at her, I didn't see Sev come up behind me, and he took my wand out of my hand.

"Bellatrix is dead and I will not have you threatening innocent people." Sev said in annoyance.

"I told you once before she wasn't dead Severus Snape. Her body was never recovered, and now here she is and you don't trust me? Do I mean so little to all of you that you refuse to trust me?" I asked as Della growled lowly, Herm and Blasé kept there own wands pointed, one at our family and the other at the vamps.

When no answer came forth I nodded as I grabbed onto Della's fur and lifted myself up onto her back. "So be it, protect the woman who killed Moony, but know this, I warned you all once not to betray me, you have done so. I trusted you to trust me and instead you allow the death eater bitch into my home, the woman whom I swore I would kill if it were the last thing I did. I will never forgive this betrayal. Herm, Blasé, thank you for at least believing in me; I will see you both at school." I said and before anybody could move Della used the shadows to transport us to a safe place.

So what did you all think? And no, Bella is not Edwards mate, and you'll just have to wait to find out on if and /or when they discover there mistake in trusting the chit. (Smiles evilly) Now you can all Review or I'll not give you a cookie, (cries at the thought of no reviews)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry potter or Twilight, as you all already know, and for those who reviewed and didn't get a cookie:

*Cookies*

Now you can read chapter 7 and review again! :)

********* (Herm's p.o.v) ********

I didn't stop my sister from leaving, my own anger simmered under my skin as I looked at my siblings and everyone else. "She expected us to stand by her." I seethed at them. What was wrong with them that made them go against her for a woman they don't know? They hadn't even tried to prove Illya wrong they just assumed she was, and assumptions could easily get them killed if Illya was right.

"She was going to attack an innocent woman, the mate to Edward!" Sev snarled angrily at me as if I were wrong.

"She's sick Herm, she's delusional, and Bellatrix is dead and has been dead for a few years." Draco said with a sigh as if I should know that.

"If Illya say's that she's not dead and if she say's that that woman is that chit then I believe her. I will not betray her. I swore an oath to never betray her and I won't. So you can all get out and Severus I suggest you don't bring that thing back here or I might slip something into her drink." I warned him with a glare. I was so angry at them for not believing Illya. They know Illya would not say that someone was the Lestrange bitch unless she was absolutely sure.

Then there was the fact that I knew Edward and Jasper were Illya's mates. Only Illya knew that I could see mates that is how I knew Blasé was for me. It only worked for those I was close to, and Illya was my best friend, there was nobody closer to me than her, except for Blasé. The fact that since we last seen the Cullen's Edward had gained a 'mate' added to what Illya said only proved to me that Illya was right, and I was doing the right thing by trusting her.

************** (Jasper's p.o.v) ************

I could not bring myself to defend the Swan girl. Something about her wasn't right. It was tainted, and the anger, betrayal, pain, and hate rolling off of Illya made me step back as I looked on. Nether blond sibling looked as if they would stand by there sister. Siri, as the others called him looked at her with disbelief. Edward was full of anger that looked forced on him by an outside influence.

Then there was the fact that the thought of Edward with her seemed wrong to me, it made me feel ill. I couldn't place why but I had a feeling that what ever Illya said about the woman was right and I would not allow my family to be placed into danger, the girl would have to go. I just needed to find a way to get rid of her.

************* (Rosaline's p.o.v) **************

Everybody knew that I didn't like Bella, but Edward did, so I moved to protect her, only the betrayal I saw in Illya's eyes made me flinch even if it wasn't directed at me. I could not help but to wonder if we were doing the right thing by protecting the girl. What if Illya was right and Bella Swan was this Lestrange person who killed whoever Moony was.

The moment we were out of the house I rounded on my brother and the Swan girl. "I'll be watching you, because the first sign you show of being someone else I will kill you myself." I told Bella before rounding on Edward, "If she endangers this family I will never forgive you." I said and was surprised when Jasper nodded.

"Rose is right, I don't trust her but I will give her the benefit of the doubt for now." He told Edward, ignoring the Swan girl altogether. I could see that he too would be on guard, and then it dawned on me that if this girl was Bellatrix then Illya would need some people on her side, I had done her wrong once by making fun of her. Perhaps this was how I would make it up to her. Not that I would admit that I felt guilty, after all I had a reputation as being mean. Why ruin a good thing?

*************** (Edward' p.o.v) ************

I was happy to be with Bella, she was my world so when we went to the potter girls home I brung her with me. For some reason I found that I didn't like Illyakoria potter, it was instantaneous, and I didn't question why my feelings had changed so suddenly. Not when I had Bella at my side. When Rose threat3ened her I nearly growled, I was so angry that she dared to threaten my beautiful mate, but then Jasper agreed with her. Jasper rarely takes a stand against me, and Emmit and Alice both didn't say anything. I never noticed the hurt in Jasper and Illya's eyes nor how much my own heart bled to be with them. To me all that mattered was Bella, not even my family mattered as much as she did. That should have been my first warning, but unfortunately I was deaf to the sound.

********** (Illya's p.o.v.) **********

Della and I went to a small cottage that had purchased before the move. The cottage was well stocked and set up just in case I needed to get away from somebody. It was my safe house of a sort. The next day I went back to school, ignoring Luna and Draco as well as the Cullen's. To my relief Herm and Blasé stayed by my side. I kept an eye on Bellatrix, I saw the look of disgust that she tried to hide so well and if I had my wand I would have killed her.

"We need to talk to you." Rosaline and Jasper said after lunch. I eyed them for a moment before nodding, waving Herm and Blasé off when they looked at me in worry.

"Yes?" I asked them as I led them outside.

"If Isabella is this Lestrange person then she's a threat to our family and Edward has been acting weird lately. I relies that I said some awful things about you, and I am sorry, we just wanted you to know that we stand with you _if_ you can find proof that she isn't whom she claims to be." Rose said softly, they walked off before I could form a response.

So what do ya think about ch.7? Like it, don't like it? Eather way make sure you review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Incase you have all forgotten, I don't own Harry potter or Twilight, I only wish I did cause then I would of killed off both Bella's! So smile already and don't forget your math. Story + review= new chapter!**

*************** (Blasé) *************

Things had seemed to take a turn for the worst Hermione and I went to school as we were suppose to, but we didn't go home. We left with Illya who seemed much more alive now then she had since Voldemorts death. I had to wonder if it wasn't the fact that she now had a new enemy, and if that was the reason was it a good thing or a bad thing?

Rose and Jasper came with us to the cottage as well, it seemed as if they believed Illya, and I could see how much that meant to her, weather she admitted it or not. The look that Jasper gave to my sister didn't slip past me ether. Nor did the approving look my lovely Herm gave.

Soon enough Rose, Jasper, Herm, Illya and I became inseperatable and we took turns on watching Bella, waiting for her to slip up. I could see the menace in her eyes when she looked at Illya, the fake smile she displayed when around my sisters mate. I was very cunning and sly, and while most believed Draco to be the prince of Slytherin at school, he wasn't. That title had always been mine, and I hadn't held the title for nothing

It was on the full moon when we learned of Edwards plans on turning Bella. I have not seen Illya as pissed off as she was then, without a question she marched towards the woods, mate or not if Edward Cullen turned Bellatrix Lestrange, I didn't doubt that Illya would kill him.

The three of us followed after Illya, she was almost wrath like in her movements and even sick she was hard to keep up with. Della kept to her side, moving with her, sensing her every move and keeping in sync with her.

*********** (Illya's p.o.v.) ***************

I would be lying if I said I felt nothing for Jasper, he was sweet, and calming. We had spent a lot of time together and in that time I found that I had fallen for the calm man. When I spoke of it to Herm she simply smiled knowingly at me; then came the night of the full moon when Rose came running in to tell us of Edwards plans on turning Bellatrix. I was infuriated, I knew the bitch had tricked everyone, and according to Rose the house was over joyed at the news, even Siri, Draco, and Luna whom had became closer to the Cullen's in the months following my departcher.

My magic bristled in anger when we came to the clearing, the bitch wore a white dress and I made it just as Edward lowered his mouth to her neck. With out a thought I used to magic to knock him away, I knew doing wandless magic would make the condition worse at this point, but I didn't care.

"This foolishness has gone on for too long Bellatrix, you forget who I am. Sick or not I swore on my magic that I will see you dead, did you think to escape your punishment for your crimes?" I seethed at her, magically holding all present into place. "I am the grey Sorceress, wielder of grey magic, magic you will never understand. I see you for who you are, your magic bleeds the very earth you walk on." I hissed angrily. I could see my family flinch at the sound. When I became angry my words sounded like Parselmouth.

"Edward, help she's going to kill me." Bella wined and I could feel my magic drum in annoyance.

"Leave her alone Potter!" Edward told me angrily making me turn to him.

"You would turn my enemy into an immortal, you would believe her? Are you insane?" I snarled at him. "The moment you change her she will kill you and everyone who ever meant anything to you. She is a vial creature, as for you." I snarled at Siri, Luna, Sev, and Draco.

"I told you that this is Bella, you called me delusional, knowing that you could never insult me more than calling me that. The ministry tried to discredit me by calling me delusional, they, like you refused to believe me. You swore you would always trust me. I am sick, not dead, and not mental. I can still read magic! Something you obviously forgot." I snarled at them before calming myself.

"However, I am not stupid, I know you would never willingly betray me unless you were spelled to, which I don't put past the chit. Only I'm unsure of witch spell it is." I said more to myself than to them.

"She's lying! I swear she is, she's crazy! Bellatrix screamed in her desperation and to my surprise Edward broke them my magic and bit down on Bella's neck, I closed my eyes for only a moment. I had seen the glazed look in Edwards eyes, Bellatrix smirked as Edward pulled away.

I watched her converse onto the floor as she changed, within moments it was done and she stood up, patting Edward on the cheek. "Aw, poor baby Potty, betrayed by one of her mates." She screeched in a hideous baby voice. Edward went wide eyed at that and I looked at him with saddened eyes. Oh I knew he was one of my mates, and I knew Jasper was the other, but I was there submissive, it wasn't my job to come to them. I also knew that my siblings had known, at least Herm and Blasé had, but they hadn't known that I knew.

"You're a bitch Bella, and you forget, I have killed vampires before." I said with a smirk at the woman who killed Moony. I was ready for a fight.

Ha-ha, cliff hanger and I wont update until next weak, probably. Well update please!


	9. oops

Note: Ooops, I meant review soon, not update. Lol. Sorry about that folks, and I love reviews!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, and remember this is a fem Harry story, don't like don't read. And now, the chapter you have all been waiting for:_

I could here the thunder in the back ground, much as it did that night not so long ago when I had faced _him_. The cool water droplets didn't faze me as the first attack came from the bitch. I dodged, not heeding the pain I was in from the magic I had used.

I used every thing I had to take the bitch down. Oh, she yelled her own pathetic curses at me, using her knew speed to fight and I could see the fear in everyone's eyes, but where was there concern when I warned them? Oh no, this was my fight, my right. I would not allow them to help, and magic knew it. It was why they were locked in place, unable to move as we fought.

"You think you can out do me with magic?" I scoffed at her in mockery. The bitch forgets what I am if she thinks she can out magic me.

"I'm stronger than you Potter! You're sick and weak, and me, I am strong and powerful." Bellatrix laughed as if her words could hinder me as I moved with the swiftness that no human possessed, and with such light feet that I didn't even disturb the ground. Soon magic was all but forgotten as I attacked her, keeping her on the defensive and away from magic until I had her wand. As soon as her wand was secured I backed off and smirked.

"This should have been snapped years ago." I said with a smirk as I snapped her wand in half in front of her, just as she had killed Moony in front of me. "You destroyed _my_ Moony. The one adult whom has never lied to me, the only adult I trusted with my life. They may have forgotten what I am, but I have not. I told you then that I am vengeance, and I would have your head for what you did." I said glaring at the woman as I made my way over to her.

"I told you I would not rest until you were gone, and I do not lie. You killed Moony, and for that I demanded your death as satisfaction for the pain you gave to me, but then you turned my family against me. You knowingly sought out one of my mates and used him to hurt me, forgetting that your death comes before my own happiness, I told you Bellatrix that you were dead and didn't know it yet. And now you think you're an immortal, forgetting what I am. Oh, I might be sick and slowly dying in the most painfullest of ways.

"I know you can since my magic fighting for dominance within me, but both sides want you dead, and not in the way you are as of now. No, we want you to suffer death and so you will. Good by Bellatrix, I shall meet you in hell." I said before summoning my magic and in a clean sweep of my arm she was consumed by a black fire with white swirls mixed in an intricate pattern that seemed to dance as Bellatrix screamed in pain.

*************** (Jasper's p.o.v.) ***************

I have never seen a human move like her, it was almost as if her feet didn't touch the ground as Bella through curses at her, I could feel everyone's fear and guilt, and Blasé, Herm, and Rose's smugness. We had been right and I could not pity my family or Illya's for that matter. I could not feel any sympathy for Edward; he had hurt Illya by turning her enemy into one of us.

I admit, I had grown to love Illya in the time we were together, and had came to the disturbing conclusion that she was my mate, and so was Edward, the feelings I felt for them were the same. The thought of my brother hurting her infuriated me to no end. I wanted to help her fight, but something kept me from moving, so I was forced to watch as she fought, something I didn't like.

"You think you can out do me with magic?" Illya hissed at Bella, her words sounded more like a snake than anything I had ever heard before.

"I'm stronger than you Potter! You're sick and weak, and me, I am strong and powerful." Bella said with a cold mocking laugh and I felt the pain of those whom had refused to believe Illya, there guilt was overwhelming.

She moved faster than any human I had ever seen, almost as if she were a vampire, I watched her fight Bella and cheered silently when she stepped away with a long stick.

"I told you I would not rest until you were gone, and I do not lie. You killed Moony, and for that I demanded your death as satisfaction for the pain you gave to me, but then you turned my family against me. You knowingly sought out one of my mates and used him to hurt me, forgetting that your death comes before my own happiness, I told you Bellatrix that you were dead and didn't know it yet. And now you think you're an immortal, forgetting what I am. Oh, I might be sick and slowly dying in the most painfullest of ways.

"I know you can since my magic fighting for dominance within me, but both sides want you dead, and not in the way you are as of now. No, we want you to suffer death and so you will. Good by Bellatrix, I shall meet you in hell." Illya said before a weird deadly fire took Bella in it's embrace. She then turned towards those who had refused to believe her and I knew this conversation was months in the waiting and would determine weather or not Illya would return home.

Another cliff-hanger, wow now I know why people like doing them. There fun anyway: review!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, just so ya know and I Don't know how many people have heard of archangelraphaelsdaughter but she gave me a name for the disease so here it is: Epmentosis. Any way, now it's on to our story.

"What are you?" Rose demanded, the question didn't surprise me as I turned deadened eyes toward my friend, her expression wasn't accusing, only curious.

"I was born a high elf from my mothers side, she was adopted by the Evens and I was left with her adopted sister and due to the fact you all know Severus I would be correct in guessing that you all know my story, about the Dark lord and all of that?" I questioned and they nodded. "Good, I won't have to explain that at least." I said as I conjured myself, Blasé and Herm a seat.

"However something that wasn't widely known was the torture I received by the hands of the humans. The great and noble Albus Dumbledoor left me there talking about how the blood ward would protect me, only there weren't any set. I was kept there under his orders and he approved of there methods. I was beaten, starved, whipped within an inch of my life and much more was done to me. All under his orders and approval, I was betrayed by the Weasley clan, all except a few of them were taking money from the headmaster that came from my vaults.

"Then the youngest son betrayed us to Voldemorts who slaughtered Herm's parents, and that was under the headmasters orders as well. I was being too independent, he wanted Herm dead so that I would rely only on those he wanted me to be friends with. But that wasn't the worst thing he did, to try and make me more powerful." I said and I watched those who knew cringe.

"What did he do?" Jasper demanded, I smiled at his instant defense of me.

"Epmentosis is a rare disease, almost mythical it's so rare. It happens when a powerful Elvin grey sorceress is bitten by a dark creature. Albus had me attacked by a vampire to try and make me stronger and more dependent on his kindness. Usually the elf dies within days of the attack unless turned fully, but I had a job to do and was granted more time by magic herself. Thus my death would have been slower and more painful, but as of now I used to much magic in fighting the bitch, within days I will join my parents, Moony, and Cedric." I explained softly. Jasper and Rose had a right to know the truth, as for the others it was as of yet to be decided.

"Illya," Luna whispered with tears in her blue eyes.

"I told you Bellatrix was not dead, but you all refused to believe me. Delusional you said, she's an innocent you said. I tried to tell you and you turned on me. I warned you not to, I warned you that if I was betrayed I would never forgive you, and I am a lady of my word." I said with a hard edge to my voice as my family looked down in shame. You swore you would never betray my trust, that you would never hurt me." Here I paused as I looked at each person in turn.

"Draco, I believed you when you came begging for protection from Voldemort. I could have turned my back on you and had more reason then not to do so, but I didn't. Sirius, you are my godfather the person responsible for my well being, if you doubted my words you should have taken it into account that I _might_ be right. You turned a deaf ear to my words. Luna, you're a bloody seer, you are my sister, you left your dad to be here with me, and when I need your support the most you turn your back on me. You befriend the woman I said was my enemy." Here I paused to turn to the Cullen's.

"As the bitch mentioned Edward is one of my mates as is Jasper. I am hurt that Edward took someone else to his bed the fact that it is my enemy hurts beyond words." Here I paused as Edward cast his eyes down ready for me to denounce him. I cast a glance at Herm and she nodded in encouragement making me sigh as I turned back to the others.

My decision had been made and there was no backing out. Whatever I decided to do today would be final. I took a deep breath before I began.

Dun dun dun, what will happen? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. Well don't forget I want some major reviews since we all know how much I love them! 


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight as you all know, and this is a fem Harry story so if you don't like it you shouldn't read it.**

The area was quiet as I looked at the pale faces, no body but those whom had stuck by me dared to look up. "I am dying, as much as I want to pretend other wise fighting Bellatrix has sped the process up. With in weeks, Illyakoria Lilly Potter will be no more. I will be but a memory in story books, the girl-who-defeated-the-dark-lord. I would like to die knowing that my family is beside me regardless of what has happened. I would like to go to my final resting place in a home with my brothers and sisters beside me." Here I paused to take a deep breath; this was not an easy thing to do by any account.

"The fact that you were forced into these feelings is no excuse for what you have done, you allowed my enemy to be turned, but stronger, wiser, and older people would have fallen for the same thing. This is my only condolence for the betrayal you have done me these last few months. You did not heed my warning and endangered not only yourselves but everyone in Forks, Bellatrix retained her magic and would of slaughtered every person she could to get to me." Here I paused and watched as guilt passed over there faces, what I said I knew was cruel, but it had to be done.

"For this I am angry, but I understand as well. As insane as Bellatrix was she was still powerful, more so than most of you. Her magic was dark and I can see you had no defenses against it; this is why I can forgive you, but I will not forget. You know why it is hard for me to trust and you broke it. There will not be time for you to regain it, I will die before then, but that does not mean that I have stopped loving any of you." I said with a sigh as I looked at my family and the Cullen's.

********* (Weeks later) ********

The Cullen's and my family were getting along wonderfully, but I could see the worry in there eyes. I could no longer stand and Della could be found next to me at all times. Edward, Jasper, and I had grown closer. I knew they could sense my upcoming death, but I could not bring myself to change my mind. My purpose on earth had been fulfilled and Edward and Jasper did not need me here, they had each other. I knew when I was gone they would be just fine.

A part of me knew that I would miss my family, but at least I would rest in peace with my parents, Moony and Cedric. On Friday night December the twenty sixth I closed my eyes for the last time as Jasper and Edward held me. I left the world with a smile on my face, my family was safe and I had known love for a little while. I could finally go in peace. One last breath as my heart stops ending my suffering and pain.

_Don't kill me it's not the end I swear. Now please review or it might become the end. (Gulps)_


	13. Chapter 12

_**As you all know I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I love reviews so review! Oh and this is a fem Harry story, so if you don't like it then I suggest not reading it. **__****_

"You shouldn't be here child." Were the first words I heard as I opened my eyes to find myself in a grey void. The voice came from a familiar woman with ruby red hair and emerald eyes, my eyes.

"Mom?" I asked as I looked at her before turning my eyes to James potter, my father. "Dad?"

"Yes sweet heart, it's us." My dad said as my mom came over to me and wrapped me into a tight embrace. "You shouldn't be here love." He said confusing me.

"Your father's right love, your mates need you and magic prefers you as a vessel." My mom told me with a kind smile as she smoothed my hair back.

"You don't belong here." My father told me softly.

"No, you can't send me away. I don't want to leave, I miss you guys, and Cedric, and Moony, please don't try and send me away." I pleaded with them, I couldn't go back to the pain, to the betrayal.

"Silly girl, we'll still be with you, we always have been. Were in your heart but you don't belong here child. You belong out there." My mother said with a patent and kind smile at me.

I nodded at them, knowing I didn't truly have a choice. I was to be sent back, fate had always been cruel to me and it seemed as if this time was no different.

"Remember child, they did not mean to hurt you." My dad said giving me a hug before my surroundings flashed blinding white and then it all when dark.

When I awoke again I was in a coffin, and somehow I knew it was day light, so I awaited the night to claim the sky so I could leave this tomb. Softly I drummed my fingers on the vinal ground. I could not believe that I had been dead long enough for them to stuff me in the ground.

It seemed like hours that I laid there with nothing to do so I began to hum to myself, grinning at the thought of any passerbyers thinking the grave sight was haunted because of the melody. I could not help but to allow my mind to wander back to the war. We had lost so many in the war.

Fred and George had died protecting a group of students in Diagon Alley; Neville had passed away in his bed, his throat slit by Ron. Moony, my poor Moony had been killed by the bitch herself, Bill and Charlie had died protecting there siblings from my wrath, I had killed them myself and Ron and Ginny had followed. Molly had been killed by the headmaster when he felt her usefulness had run out and Author had been poisoned by his own wife.

The war had been a disaster, both sides had been evil, there was no light fraction and I don't regret killing those whom would of killed me. I never had, I only wish that the twins had survived the war, they at least would of stood by me. They always had, even in secant year when I was accused of being dark because I could talk to snakes.

I could not help the smile that tugged at my lips as I thought of the twins. No matter what I felt for the others the twins would always remain as my brothers. There memories I would cherish for the rest of my life, I sighed sadly as I remembered some of there more daring pranks, and the one on the headmaster. At least in death the twins were still together. I had never doubted that the twins were soul mates, there bond out did even that of siblings, even if they never did anything together.

Softly I plucked at my pants and it was then I noticed I wasn't in a pair of pants but in a deep green skirt with a silver sash around my waste and a black velvet shirt. I could not help but to shake my head in amusement. Herm had always threatened to burry me in a skirt. I hadn't believed her.

The moment darkness set I sent my magic to scan for anybody near by, there was none so I blew up the coffin and the dirt on top of it and stood to my full height, 4'5 perhaps it wasn't very impressive but that didn't make me any less dangerous. With a smirk I headed back to my home to scare my family.

Told ya, she wasn't dead, well not in either since that your thinking she is. And no, she isn't a vamp so you will have to wait and see what she is and don't forget that:

**Story + review = new chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, sorry it has taken so long to update, ive been busy.**_

************** (Herm's p.o.v) **********

The sound of knocking made us jump, even the vampires looked startled as Siri went to open the door. A soft whisper was ushered before a body hit the floor to the home we now shared with the Cullen's. With in a moment we were up and at the door to see a woman with waist length black air and eyes the color of the killing curse. She was short, with a face of an angel. It was a face I knew al to well.

"Illya?" Drake asked his pale face growing paler. The girl ignored him as she glided past us; her skirt swishing in the wind, only the air wasn't blowing. Her eyes seemed to look from one person to another, from her neck hung a beautiful necklace with what looked like a fallen angel dangling from the chain.

"No, you're dead," Sirius said waking up, his face pale and pain in his eyes.

"How dare you pretend to be Illya you death eater!" Sev growled lowly, his teeth showing as the others moved into the defensive. "How dare you pretend to be someone so pure when she has gone, can't you let her have her peace?"

"Pretend? You out of all people should know I don't play pretend, never have and never will Severus Snape!" The girl said with a deadly whisper to her voice. "I have faced many things in my life, only to be denied the peace of death, told I do not belong among them, and you would accuse me of playing the part of an imposter? You know as well as anyone the lengths I went through so nobody could impersonate me without signing there own death warrant. So stop acting like your about to fight me, because I am in no mood. I just woke up in a coffin, wearing a damn skirt and had to dig my way out of a grave. I am tired, and pissed, and don't need you all being assholes right now. Get over yourselves, or are you going to try and fight me?" She asked angrily.

I knew there was only one way to prove that Illya was whom she claimed to be, even though I knew she was. "Since the dunderheads refuse to believe you Illya, will you consent to fight the vampires? I know you're tired, and I promise that you can sleep afterwards." I said with a sigh that was echoed by Illya who nodded she barely had time to stop Sev's attack and counter Edwards. Within moments she was pinned to ground but any who knew Illya knew what would happen, unfortunately, the vampires had no idea and were ready to accuse her again when she through th4em back away from her, a sword in one hand and a dirk in the other. With precise movements she battled them, her weapons moving in an intricate dance.

"Never underestimate your enemies for it could mean your down fall. Never think you have won until your enemies are dead at your feet or unconscious and tied up, for it could mean your own death." Illya said and with a wave of her hand the vampires were all tied together.

"Come on Illya, I know your tiered." I said with a slight smile at my sister, I didn't know how she was here, but I was glad she was. I ad missed her, and I was happy to see her hair was back, it seemed as if the day had only gotten better. With a soft kiss on her forehead I allowed the darkness to take her. Hopefully I would never have to face the pain of loosing her again; I doubt I could bare it if I did.

"_Now I lay me down to sleep._

_Now you bow your head and weep_

_If I shall die before I wake_

_I pray that you won't break"_

The next morning I awoke to find myself asleep by my sister, Edward and Jasper stood to ether side of the bed. Both showed little emotion on there stone cold face, but it didn't matter. Illya would need them when she awoke. I could not help but to smile as I petted her head, the feeling of her long raven locks beneath my fingers brung a smile to my face.

I could not help but hope for a brighter future now that Illya was back with us. Patiently I awaited for her to awaken so our questions could be answerd.


	15. Chapter 14

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I just right Fan Fiction. Now for the chapter you have all been waiting for**__****_

When morning came I noticed the two vampires standing by the bed, Herm laid beside me a content smile on her face. A smile I had feared I would never see again. With a nod of my head I got out of bed and headed to the shower. I allowed the cool water to wash away the dirt and soreness out of my body. I did not hear the door open and close, so was startled when I left out of the shower only to be pushed against the walls by two irate vampires.

"Enough Illya, we have suffered enough. Your death was not easy to take, and if you think we are going to allow you to slip out of our fingers again, then your out of your mind." Edward hissed at me, his voice dangerously soft. I had no time to reply before I was kissed. The moment Edward released my lips, Jasper possessed them. For the first time I began to relax, I knew we still had a talk ahead of us, but for now I would allow myself the pleasure my mates were giving to me.

~_Fin~_

_**It's finally done! Do you know how long it took me to get this chapter perfect? I had so many copied, but they weren't working, and now it's done! Hope you enjoyed the story! **__****_


End file.
